Yukine's Sick Day
by countrypanther14
Summary: I have no summary for this except I was going to make a sick fic eventually. I own nothing, R&R. And this is rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I lost interest in Yukine's First Date. But any who, R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series**

* * *

Yato looked down at Yukine with pride, holding the now sleeping shinki against his body. It was only a few hours ago that Yukine was punished for what he did, and he didn't stop crying; not even after he had lost all his tears, he didn't stop sobbing until he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Yato," Kazuma said before Yato shushed him.

"Be quiet, I finally got him to go to sleep." he hissed.

"Sorry." Kazuma whispered before he entered the room and sat down next to Yato, watching as Yukine stirred in his sleep and sniffled. "Is what Kofuku told me true?" he asked. "You're not going to release him?"

"Of course not." Yato said. "Sekki has a lot of potential in him. I just let my blight get the better of me so he could have a decent wake up call."

"But what if he does it again?" he asked. "What if you don't live through it a second time?" He heard Yukine whimper in his sleep as Yato shushed him and rubbed his back gently.

"I will live through it." he said. "Because Yuki learned his lesson. He knows better now."

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." Kazuma shrugged. "Just be thankful I helped. You know that if Veena found out, she'd kill all three of us."

"She tries to kill me whenever I see her." Yato said. "Trust me, I think your secret's safe with me."

"Alright," Kazuma said, standing up. "Oh, and by the way. Keep an eye on Yukine tomorrow. Trust me, when I was first punished; I got really sick. Same thing happened to a lot the others too, including Daikoku."

"Alright," Yato said, clearly not listening.

Kazuma sighed, he knew Yukine was probably dehydrated from all his crying; but if he got sick, that would not be good. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on things." he said. "Try not to get yourself killed if you can help it."

* * *

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

"It's okay, Yukine." Daikoku said, rubbing Yukine's back as he threw up into the toilet. "It's okay, just let it all out."

Spitting his bile out into the toilet, Yukine sobbed as Yato came in.

"It's okay buddy," Daikoku said. "Ssh, it's okay. Yato's here now, he's going to make it all better."

"Hey," Yato said, kneeling down beside the blond and rubbing his back gently. "You okay?"

 _What am I thinking?_ he thought. _Of course he's not okay, I can feel his fever through his shirt._

Hearing Yukine throw up again, Yato muttered reassurances to the puking blond as he spat out his vomit again.

"You okay now?" he asked gently.

"Mm-mm," he groaned, holding his stomach.

"It'll be okay," he said softly. "Come on, lets get you back in bed." Wrapping his arms around Yukine's waist, Yato remembered that he couldn't really take Yukine back to Hiyori's house because not only could Yukine barely move without puking, but if Hiyori's father found out what Yukine almost did to her; he'd throw him back out.

"I have a spare room here we can use." Daikoku said. "It's not much, but it'll do till he gets back on his feet."

"Thanks." he said.

Helping Yukine to his feet, Yato kept a firm grip on the blonde's waist and helped him up the stairs into the spare bedroom in the attic.

"I'll go grab the futon." Daikoku said, walking away as Yukine rested his head on Yato's shoulder.

"Yuki, you're burning up." he said, resting his hand on the blond shinki's cheek as Daikoku came in with the futon and laid it out; putting a clean sheet on it. "Come on, lay down." Laying Yukine down on the futon, Yato laid down beside him and rubbed his belly; hearing and feeling his breath hitch because of the pain it probably put him in. "Ssh, it's okay." he whispered. "Just get some sleep."

Watching as Yukine fell into a restless sleep, Yato got up and went downstairs; getting some Oden as Daikoku swiped it from him.

"What the heck was that all about?" he asked. "You couldn't leave Yukine alone last night when he didn't stop crying; but now you're trying to avoid him."

"It's nothing." Yato said, taking his Oden back.

Daikoku stared, he knew Yato was lying about something. "What's going on?" he asked. "Does it have anything to do with what happened to Sakura?"

Yato didn't answer.

"It does, doesn't it." he said. "Yato, we've been over this. She was too far gone to be saved."

"You don't think I know that." Yato snapped. "But you don't get it, Daikoku. I came so close to killing Yukine in the same way. I don't want to hurt him."

"So you think avoiding him is the answer?" Daikoku asked. "Yato, when Yukine woke up this morning running a fever and throwing up, he practically begged for you. I mean, he nearly killed you; and he feels awful about it. Avoiding him is only going to make him feel worse."

"Well what else do you expect me to do?" Yato asked. "I can't exactly cling to him like I did last night, he kept breaking down whenever he saw me. And even when I got him to go to sleep, I could sense his dread and guilt. I could tell that he felt absolutely awful. If I start paying more attention to him, he'll assume I'm going to release him."

"Then why don't you?" he asked.

"Because then he will be like Sakura!" Yato yelled. "I will be forced to kill him again like I did to her. And I don't want to put him through that. Not again."

* * *

Yukine sat at the top of the stairs, listening to Yato and Daikoku's argument. When he heard Yato gasp in pain and shock, he stood up and ran back up stairs to the attic; slamming the door behind him as his already dehydrated body forced itself to make tears.

 _He lied to me..._ he thought as a sob got caught in his aching throat, remembering how the night before when Yato had tried to get Yukine to sleep, he said he forgave him for what he did. _He never forgave me..._

"Yukine...?" Yato asked, knocking on the door. "Why is the door locked?"

Ignoring him, Yukine stood up and walked over to the window; looking out onto the street below before he opened it and climbed out. As he made his way down the roof, he saw Kofuku watering some plants. _Don't let her see me._ he prayed to no God in particular before he jumped down and landed feet first; twisting his ankle.

Trying his best not to cry out at the pain, he quickly limped away. Not even taking in the fact that Kazuma was watching him the whole time.

* * *

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**R &R**

* * *

"Guys," Kazuma said as he entered Daikoku's shop. "Yukine ran off. He snuck out through the window."

"What?" Daikoku almost shrieked as Yato ran down the stairs; only to trip and fall the rest of the way down.

"Yato, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Yukine?" he asked. "The guy's running around town now sick and injured. He was limping when I saw him."

"What?" Yato screamed, standing up. "Why didn't you stop him? Oh no, this is really, really bad."

"Calm down, he couldn't have gone too far." Kazuma said. "He's probably on his way to Hiyori's house. Come on."

* * *

 **~Later~**

Yukine whimpered softly as he kneeled in front of the toilet, spitting his vomit into the porcelain bowl as Hiyori's mom rubbed his back.

"You okay now?" she asked.

He gave a weak nod.

"Okay. Come on, sweetie. Let's get you back into bed."

Groaning, Yukine stood up and grabbed onto her for support as she helped him into the spare bedroom.

"I'll have my husband look at you when he gets home." she said, moving pieces of his hair off his face as he laid down. "Just try to rest. I'll get you a cold washcloth to get your fever down, and I'll make you some soup."

"Okay," he said, nodding weakly as she pulled the covers up to his chin.

Once she had left, Yukine felt himself starting to doze off; his eyes closing as he tried to stay awake.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

 _Yukine,_ Yato thought as he watched Yukine fall into a restless sleep. _I didn't mean for you to hear all that._ Shuffling closer to the window, Yato carefully opened it and slipped in, hiding behind the curtains as Hiyori's mom came back and put a cold washcloth on the blonde's forehead even though she knew it would do nothing to help with the fever.

Once she had left again, Yato approached the bed and rested his hand against Yukine's cheek; feeling the burning hot skin beneath it.

 _Why did you have to run away like that?_ he wondered. _I'm not going to get rid of you._

Trying his best not to wake him, Yato laid down beside Yukine and ran his fingers through his hair, which was damp with sweat.

"Yato..." Yukine grumbled. "Get your sweaty hands out of my hair."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's your sweat." Yato said. "Your fever's gotten worse. Come on, sit up." Pulling him into a sitting position, Yato took Yukine's shirt off. Which gave Yukine some relief once the cool air outside hit his bare chest and back. "Better?"

"A lot." he said, laying back down.

Glad that Yukine wasn't feeling so sweaty, Yato once again ran his fingers through his hair; coaxing him into a deeper sleep than earlier. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep himself until the sound of running water woke him up and Yukine was gone.

Going to the bathroom, Yato saw Yukine on the floor of the shower, shivering violently as an almost scalding spray hit his bare back; his pants completely soaked. "Yukine," he said softly before turning on the cold water and letting it hit the blonde's back before he stripped him the rest of the way and threw his soaked clothes in the hamper next to the sink. "It'll be okay." he said, touching the trembling boy as he started crying. "It'll be okay, don't cry. Sssh..."

Hearing Yukine sob again, Yato stripped down and sat down beside him, moving pieces of his soaked blond hair off his face. "Sssh," he repeated. "It's okay." Once he felt that Yukine was cooled down enough, Yato turned off the water and got some towels, wrapping one around his waist and the other around Yukine's trembling shoulders. "I'm going to go find you some dry clothes. Okay?"

No answer.

Sensing Yukine's pain and suffering, Yato was afraid to leave him; he was shaking too badly. "I'll only be a minute." he said before he ran off and came back a few minutes later, completely dress and with a pair of pajamas and some clean underwear tucked under his arm. But before Yato could even get close to the blond shinki, he had darted to the toilet and was gagging. "I know," he said, taking the towel and drying the boy's hair. "It's kind of hard to puke with nothing in your stomach."

Groaning, Yukine sat back from the toilet and let Yato dress him; holding his stomach as Yato used the now damp towel to use as a pillow.

"Does your stomach hurt?" he asked.

"Everything..." he muttered, his breaths short and rapid. "Everything...hurts."

"Do you want anything?" he asked. "I could get you some tea."

He shook his head.

"Come on," he coaxed, "Yuki, you need to drink something. I don't want you dying on me because you're dehydrated."

No answer.

"Alright," he said. "Come on, back to bed." Helping Yukine stand, Yato took him back to his room and tucked him in; feeling his forehead to see that his temperature was still high, despite having been bathed in ice cold water. Once Yukine had fallen asleep, Yato went back down stairs and made some tea, taking some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet and grinding them up before mixing them in. Taking the tea back upstairs, he could sense whatever pain Yukine was in becoming worse; and he could hear him whimpering. Going back to the room, he saw Yukine curled up on the bed with forced tears rolling down his face; his fingers tangled in his hair.

"Is he okay?" Hiyori asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"No, he's sick." Yato said as he sat down next to the crying blond. "Sssh, it's okay Yukine. Just drink this." Gently, he coaxed Yukine into a seated position and held the cup of tea to his lips, pouring some into his mouth as Yukine struggled to swallow it.

Once the hot liquid had made its way down his throat, he reached a shaking hand for the tea cup and wrapped his fingers around it; but he was shaking so badly that Yato still had to help him drink it.

Once the tea was gone, Yato set it down on the nightstand and pulled Yukine close; holding him against his body as Hiyori laid down beside him and gently rubbed his belly the same way he did earlier.

Sniffling, Yukine wrapped his arms around Yato's waist and buried his head in his chest; curling into the warmth from both bodies.

"I'm never letting you go." Yato whispered. "You're too special. You have an insane amount of potential as a Regalia for me or any other God to release you. I want you to know that." Sensing that Yukine had already fallen asleep again, Yato buried his nose in the soft mop of blond hair and kissed the top of Yukine's head. "I could have picked a million other Regalias, but I picked you. And you are my one and only, Yukine. No one else can changed that." Giving him another kiss on the forehead Yato buried his fingers into the boy's blond hair and pulled the covers up so they wouldn't get cold.

* * *

 **Not one of my best endings. But for you Yatone shippers, there you go. R &R.**


End file.
